A letter to my beloved
by Laila-TDR
Summary: Feliz aniversário atrasado Nath! Essa é a ultima fic que pretendo postar aqui!   '


**Disclaimer:** Reborn não me pertence, (Na verdade ele é da Akira Amano). Quem dera fosse meu! ç_ç -q

**N/A:** Nath, se deu mal! Preparei um pra você também! Huhuhu~ -q  
Mas eu vou pegar leve, prometo *-* /oe?  
Boa leitura Minna-san! ^-^

* * *

_~A letter to my beloved~_

Manhã de Sol no Colégio Namimori...Em um canto qualquer do pátio silencioso duas estudantes retardatárias confabulam um plano...

- Helena, ele não vai ler...

- Deixe de ser negativa! Vai logo entregar essa porcaria!

Dia dos namorados... Maldita data! Esse deveria ser o dia em que as garotas deveriam dar chocolates, cartas, e pequenos presentes para os garotos que gostam, maldito para Helena, mas para Natasha, era lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito.

Apesar de ambas terem milhares de coisas em comum, o dia dos namorados, era a única coisa que as diferenciavam. Para uma, aquele dia só servia para gastar dinheiro, dar chocolates para garotos, que mais tarde vão reclamar para os amigos que os mesmos estavam uma grande porcaria mas para a outra, era mágico, era um dia onde ela finalmente poderia se declarar... Secretamente, claro...

- Mas Helena, temo que ele me ache ridícula e me de uma advertência pela minha ousadia...  
- Essa regra estúpida de que não pode haver namoro na escola não deveria existir! Agora cale essa boca e bata na porta!

A situação era essa: Natasha e Helena eram melhores amigas, do tipo que fazem tudo uma pela outra, dignas irmãs de alma [*]... Natasha estava apaixonada, e Helena queria ajudá-la de qualquer forma, e o único jeito, era ajudando a mesma a entregar uma carta de amor que as duas passaram a noite elaborando, tudo isso apenas mergulhando nas doces palavras de amor, que a jovem dizia sentir pelo garoto então o produto final "A carta". Mas, havia uma complicação em meio a tudo isso: O garoto. O mesmo que Natasha nutria tal sentimento e que dizia ser o mais intenso amor.

- Eu estou com vergonha...Entrega para mim? Por favor!  
- Deixe de ser cara de pau! Você mesma vai entregar isso!

O jovem era Hibari Kyoya, presidente do Comitê Disciplinar do Colégio Namimori, e ele como presidente era bastante popular e podia virar a cabeça de qualquer garota que ele desejasse, mas as garotas tinham medo dele, o que para ele, era normal, já que ele era muito sério e frio. Hibari era adepto a seguir regras, ainda mais as do colégio e as do comitê então; seguia fielmente, sempre implicando com alunos que não as respeitasse, chegando ao ponto de ameaçar aos que não seguem essas regras de "bater até a morte". Por isso, Natasha possuía medo de entregar a carta.

- Por favor... Eu estou implorando!  
- Yare Yare... Tá bom Nath-chan, eu entrego essa porcaria.

Agora, as duas alunas se encontravam em um dos vários corredores do colégio, conforme foram se aproximando do corredor onde ficava a sala do Comitê Disciplinar, o coração de Natasha queria explodir. Por sorte, eram as únicas alunas na escola, já que o sinal já havia batido há muito tempo.  
Ambas eram de uma beleza estonteante, e as diferenças físicas entre as duas era muito grande, Helena era morena esbelta, curvas perfeitas, olhos dourados, lábios finos, longos cabelos cor de chocolate. Já Natasha, era branca, sua pele era como o luar em noite de lua cheia, seus olhos brilhantes eram de um verde oceano, lábios volumosos e avermelhados, seus cabelos castanho escuros possuíam diversos tons esverdeados combinando com seus olhos e possuía um corpo bem definido; devido ao treino de voleibol que a mesma praticava todo o fim de semana, na verdade, sua aparência era semelhante à de uma vampiresa.

- Kyahhh! Aishiteru Onee-chan[**]! – abraçou a morena com força, quase tirando o ar da mesma em agradecimento.

- Tá bom... Já chega. – Helena se soltou antes que ficasse roxa, tomou a carta cor de rosa das mãos da amiga que a olhava.

- Eu te espero ali no final do corredor e...  
- Nada disso, vai ser rápido. – Disse Helena com a carta em mãos.

Helena se dirigiu com passos calmos e leves até a porta, bateu três vezes e aguardou, sendo atentamente observada por Natasha, que até contava quantos passos a mesma dava, e quantas vezes respirava. Após alguns segundos, a porta se abriu e um homem alto, de topete terrivelmente bem arrumado a olhava seriamente, talvez, ele fosse um dos capangas de Hibari.

- Ahm... Em que posso ajudar Senhorita...?  
- Natasha.

- "WHAT?" - a "verdadeira" Natasha caiu para trás, por que Helena mentiu? Pasma e sem entender nada, Natasha olhou de canto para Helena, que retribuiu o olhar, mandando um beijinho.

- Certo... De que precisa?  
- Por favor você poderia informar ao Kyoya-senpai que preciso tratar com ele um assunto muito importante?

- Ele esta ocupado então você não quer esper...

- Acredito que você não gostará de me deixar esperando... – disse dando um largo sorriso assassino, o que fez o garoto correr para dentro novamente, para chamar o presidente.

Logo que a porta é fechada, Natasha corre em direção à amiga e pergunta:

- VOCÊ É LOUCA? –

- Não! A propósito...Hum...

Helena deu uma risadinha e só demorou alguns segundos para que Natasha percebesse as verdadeiras intenções da amiga, mas já era tarde demais. A morena abriu a porta, colocou a carta nas mãos de Natasha e a empurrou com toda a força para dentro da sala, fechando a porta assim que a amiga adentrou. Helena saiu em disparada. Tudo em questão de segundos.

- Droga! Ela me enganou! – choramingou, escorregando na porta e sentando no chão aos poucos.

Então escutou uma voz fria preenchendo a sala... Hibari...Seu coração acelerou drasticamente, aquela voz fria do jovem percorreu seus ouvidos como música, deixando–a arrepiada por completo.

- Quer me dizer o motivo disso tudo, Natasha?

Talvez pelo susto ou pelo fato de seus reflexos terem ficado tão "ativos" naquele momento ao ouvir o som da voz dele, ela em um salto e rapidamente ficou em pé... Essa era uma possibilidade... Talvez sim, talvez não... quem saberia o real motivo?

- Hi-Hibari-san! E-Eu... – ela gaguejava e nem ao menos olhava para o jovem... Será que ele havia reparado que ela estava completamente ruborizada?

Ele sentou em sua mesa e a olhava fixamente.

- Bem... Você disse que queria falar comigo... Pode falar. – dizia em um tom calmo, mas frio, impossibilitando qualquer pessoa de saber se estava triste ou feliz, ou se na verdade possuía qualquer sentimento.

- E-Eu... Eu queria lhe entregar isso... – olhava para ele de canto, enquanto estendia a mão mostrando a carta.

- Isso seria...?

- S-Se ler vai descobrir...

Ela caminhou até ele com passos leves, parecia que ia sair voando, mas ao mesmo tempo, se sentia pesada e temia a reação do garoto. Parou em frente ao mesmo, colocando a pequena carta sobre a mesa, em seguida, andou com passos rápidos até a porta e girou a maçaneta.

Ele analisou aquele envelope rosa e perguntou:

- Isso é alguma piada? - disse incrédulo e sério.

Um silêncio mortal inundou a sala, ela se virou e o encarou, quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela sorriu ruborizada e disse:

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Hibari-san.

Sem demora ela saiu da sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, por um momento, parou encostada na mesma e em seguida começou a correr como uma "condenada" pelos corredores.

Hibari continuava sentado em sua cadeira, olhando para a porta, e da porta para a carta, e assim ficou algum tempo. Só podia ser piada... Ninguém, nunca havia lhe dado um chocolate de dia dos namorados, e muito menos uma carta...  
Ler ou não ler? Jogar fora ou guardar? Dilemas internos... Ele queria saber o que estava escrito na carta, saber de onde vinha o perfume forte de sakuras que "voava" pela sala, queria saber quem era aquela garota e por que ela lhe deu uma carta.

Olhou atentamente a carta com cuidado, novamente o cheiro doce invadiu suas narinas, o deixando um pouco tonto, ignorou, abriu a carta, mas parou na primeira letra.

"_Porque estou lendo isso?"_

x~x~x~x~x

Encostada no portão da escola, Helena esperava ansiosa pela amiga, sabia que o que tinha feito era muita sacanagem, mas a carta era de Natasha, então, ela quem deveria entregá-la.

- EU VOU TE MATAR! – Natasha gritava como nunca, enquanto corria em direção a amiga que ria como louca.

- Você tem que fazer as coisas por si só! Não posso te ajudar sempre! - retrucou Helena dando gargalhadas.

- Eu sei, mas precisava me largar lá sozinha?

- Sim!

- POR QUÊ?

- Três motivos.

Helena sorrindo desencostou do portão. Confusa Natasha a olhava esperando respostas. A morena começou a andar se afastando do colégio, sendo seguida pela outra que indagava:

- Três? Quais seriam?

- Primeiro: Não sou eu que sou maluca por ele!

- Ta... Esse eu entendo.

- Segundo: Eu esqueci minha mochila na sala e tinha que buscar antes que eu o pessoal da limpeza levasse embora! – disse em meio a risadas, enquanto a outra quase a estrangulava.

- CUMÉ?

- Tá bom ta bom, se acalme!

- EU TO CALMA! ATÉ DEMAIS!

- Quer ouvir o terceiro ou não?

- Q-quero... – a soltou com raiva, cruzando os braços.

- Mas antes... Conta tudo...Você se declarou?

- HEIN?

- Disse que gostava dele?

- N-Não... Mas acho que dá pra entender pela carta...

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio e a expressão de Helena mudou complemente, passando de sorriso para um olhar frio.

- Ta brincando que você jogou fora a oportunidade de abrir seu coração e ser feliz? VOCÊ TEM EXATAMENTE 30 SEGUNDOS PARA VOLTAR LÁ E SE DECLARAR, OU EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

- M-Mas...  
- NADA DE MAS! – em meio a gritos, empurrou a amiga em direção ao colégio – VAI LOGO ANTES QUE ELE VÁ EMBORA!

- H-HAI!

Não estavam muito longe, poderia chegar lá em pouco tempo se corresse MUITO!

Helena tinha razão, havia jogado fora a oportunidade de ser feliz, tudo por medo! Medo que ele não gostasse dela...

Correu como nunca, nem quando participava das corridas do colégio corria tanto, enfim, entrou pelo portão e procurou pelas janelas alguém, queria saber se a escola já estava fechada.

Ela já começava a chorar, pensando em como ela pudera jogar fora tudo de uma única vez?

Olhou para as janelas mais uma vez, notando que havia alguém parado e que a estava observando. Era ele. Aquele era o momento exato, tinha ser agora.

- HIBARI-SAN!

Ele continuava olhando para ela e em uma das mãos segurava a carta, já que no momento em que ia tentar ler novamente, ouviu os gritos de Natasha, que pelo visto conseguiram ser MUITO altos, ele analisava a garota, parando os olhos sobre os dela escutou:

- HIBARI-SAN! EU TE AMO!

Então, era esse o conteúdo da carta? Uma declaração de amor? Ela estava se declarando para ele? Interessante...Guardou a carta em seu bolso... Talvez devesse ler em seu quarto e sozinho...

"_E pensar que eu ia jogar isso fora... Tsc..."_

Natasha fica olhando fixamente para Hibari, esperando uma reação do mesmo, aqueles segundos de espera, se tornaram uma eternidade... Seus olhos se tornaram sombrios e nublados, deixando os braços cair ao longo do corpo, ela se prepara para ir embora, dando as costas à Hibari que já não estava mais na janela.

"_Está feito... eu disse o que queria, e o que sentia"_

Hibari ao perceber que Natasha estava indo embora volta à janela e bate na mesma chamando a atenção de Natasha, que ao ouvir os toques, se vira para a janela olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Um enorme sorriso preenche seu rosto quando vê que o rapaz está na janela olhando para ela com um tímido sorriso estampado, e a mão espalmada na janela em direção a ela. Natasha ainda sorrindo, estica sua mão para ele, e depois de alguns segundos, sai correndo contente de encontro à Helena.

* * *

**Notas:**

Irmãs de Alma: Amigas escolhidas por coração, e não por parentesco ou sangue.

Aishiteru: Eu te amo

Onee-chan: Irmã ou Irmãzinha.

**Agradecimentos:**

**GOMENASAI ONEE-SAMA! EU DEMOREI UM TEMPÃO PRA POSTAR! GOMENASAIIII!11!onze! –q TT_TT**

_Cofcof_... Enfim... *-*

Fico _**muito**_ grata a todos que lerem minha fic, é a ultima, já que a primeira foi terrível (mil perdões por isso )  
_Por favor_, se gostou, mande um review, se não gostou mande um mesmo assim *-* -q ... _Quem sabe_, um dia, não volto a escrever? ^-^


End file.
